Problem: $ \dfrac{1}{7} \div \dfrac{6}{4} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{1}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{1}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{3} $ $ = \dfrac{1 \times 2} {7 \times 3} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{21}$